


Untitled

by GeminiLoveCA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiLoveCA/pseuds/GeminiLoveCA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to try my hand at writing someone that allowed for a totally gender-neutral character. So... have Loki seducing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“I will bend you to my will, little one. Do not doubt that.” The promise in his voice, dark and seductive, made you shiver slightly. 

“I don’t. I suspect sex with you would be enough to blow anyone’s mind. You are, after all, a god.”

“Who said anything about sex?” He stepped closer to you, so close that his body would brush against you, make you tremble and fall to his feet, if he so much as breathed deeply. His voice fell into the shell of your ear, “I will bend you. Make you beg. You will weep in my worship and spill yourself before me, and I will not even begun to bed you. Sex will come,” you felt the smirk against the shell of your ear at the double entendre, “Long after you have.” The thought alone made you bite your lip in anticipation, swallowing around the sudden lump in your throat.

Long fingers wound through your hair, the blunt nails scraping ever so lightly along your scalp. The motion ruffled the strands, moving them against the normal weight and tug in a way that made you weaken at the knees. Just that singular touch made some of the stiffness melt from your spine, softened the set of your shoulders. You remembered reading somewhere that the human scalp had thousands of nerve endings and was a much-forgetten erogenous zone. Looks like not everyone had forgotten it.

Tangled in your hair, those dextrous fingers moved your head to one side, lengthening the line of your neck as he purred in your ear. “I’ve barely begun and already you’re beginning to succumb. This will truly be a delight.”

That mouth, the one pouring the deliciously worded seduction in your ear, worked a line up the side of your neck. Mouthing, kissing, licking… the attention focused on the pulsing artery that sped up under his touch. Teeth and lips and tongue closed over that beating, fragile skin, and you knew, knew, that you would wear the marks of him tomorrow. A perfect circlet of teeth, the purple-red of a suction mark between them. Knew someone would see, would tease you about such a juvenile thing that you would/should have outgrown, but the cry that finally broke free from you was not protest. Not in any shape or form. 

If anything, you spurred it on, your own fingers curling in the inky lengths of his hair, desperately aching to keep up the luscious torment you already endured. His lips vibrated against your skin, “Like that, do you?”

“God, yes…” You felt your cheeks flush with the wanton quality of your response.

“Did I not say you would worship me?” The question came just as one hand slipped down and began to work the buttons of your shirt. 

You leaned into his arms, the enticing contact on your neck and the slow exposure of your body combining to override your normal level of modesty. You ground back against him, feeling the beginning’s of his own arousal pressed into your lower back. “It seems like you’re the one worshipping me,” you quipped, pressing back harder.

“So ready for me, are you? This is not even the full measure of my desire….” His hand splayed over your bare stomach through the open ends of your shirt, pulling you back against him. Through leather and fabric, you felt a twitch, and you knew the Liesmith was telling the truth. The realization dragged a groan from your lips as your head tipped back to press further into his shoulder.

“No, I think you need to be much more ready by the time I take you…” he mused. Nimbly, he removed your shirt, and you trembled at the sensation of leather at metal against your back as he settled you against his frame. It was all the distraction he needed to catch your mouth in a searing kiss. Teeth catching at your lips, at your tongue, alternately biting and soothing the aches. His tongue entered your mouth, the rhythm it set mimicing another rhythm that you knew, hoped, prayed, longed.. would come soon. He dipped into your mouth, long and slow, then harder and faster, until you could feel your body arching into his, responding more and more ardently, twisting in his lap until you straddled his thigh. You rutted yourself against the leather-encased muscle of his leg. 

He lowered you to the floor, stretching out to keep you still. His weight settled over you, pressing against you until you wanted to writhe yourself under him and find your orgasm. His weight pressed further, stilling your desperate movements. A needy whine was cut off as he took your mouth again and warm hands closed over the sides of your waist. The touch, and the combined weight of his body and armor held you down as he was the one to rut against you this time. His plundering of your mouth was unceasing, working in the same unrepentantly sinful motion as his hips. It was torment of the highest order, how much you wanted him to stop, to finally, completely take you, and how much you needed him to continue. To keep pushing until you went over the edge. You could feel it, the unrolling coil of your arousal spreading out from your gut, suffusing up and out to take over all of your body. 

You couldn’t stop the noises leaving you, hungry, needing, desperate as he worked… worked you over…. until finally, you broke away from his mouth. The howl of finding your completion echoed off the walls, not dying off until you stifled it with your teeth sunk into your lower lip until you tasted blood.

So good… so, so very good… you couldn’t stop the rise of your hips off the floor, each punctuated by another pulse of your arousal. You couldn’t heed the hot flood of fluids against your thighs, soaking into your clothing. Nothing mattered at all, save this.

You sank back against the floor, boneless and compliant and sated. Your mind floated easily on the waves of pleasure you still retained.

His voice came warm, amused, in your ear. “Now, little one, I think you’re ready for me…”


End file.
